


this love is glowing in the dark

by serenadreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadreams/pseuds/serenadreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Captain Swan drabbles and tumblr prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pirates and princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Ouat prompt: Killian tries to dress his and Emma's kids up like pirates; Charming tries to dress them up as royals. ;)

Emma watches from across the room as her husband and father have an argument that looks far too serious to be about children’s Halloween costumes. Killian’s scowling and tapping his hook against his leg in agitation, while David keeps gesturing wildly as if oddly uncoordinated hand movements will make his argument more effective.

To everyone’s surprise, Killian and David are more excited about the holiday than anyone else this year. Well, except Ruby, who turned up at the diner this morning dressed like a fox. Yes a fox. Apparently a wolf was too on the nose and a cat was too cliche.

Emma’s honestly never put much thought into Halloween. She didn’t get to go Trick or Treating much as a kid, and the years since have been scattered with the odd party here and there, but nothing particularly memorable or important.

Until now. Because according to basically everyone in town, two was old enough to know whether or not your parent’s are taking you trick or treating, and to be angry if they aren’t.

Thus started the costume debate.

After five minutes Emma and Mary Margaret had retired to the kitchen to drink hot chocolate, get started on the buckets of candy that seemed to be lying around everywhere, and watch the men squabble over what to dress the kids as. They couldn’t get a word in edgeways anyway and neither of them are that worried about it.

Emma will be happy with whatever they wear, as long as they have a good time.

She snorts as Killian literally grinds his teeth together, a tiny leather coat clutched in his hand. (She’s not even sure where he managed to find such realistic pirate costumes for a toddler and a baby, but she has to admit that they’re pretty amazing.)

"How can you think that’s better than this? It’s yellow.”

"It’s regal.”

"It’s hideous.”

David on the other hand, has dug up some children’s formal wear from the Enchanted Forest. A little button down jacket, a ruffled shirt and shiny little shoes with buckles. Complete with a matching dress for the baby, all gold brocade and hand-stitched velvet.

This has been going on for hours. Hours.

Emma refuses to take sides. Despite her husband’s repeated efforts to get her to back him up. (“Tiny little pirates, love. How could anything be better?)

In the end it’s Henry who sorts it out. He shows up a while later (not in costume, he’s a teenager, and “Halloween is stupid.”) But it takes him all of two seconds to think of a solution none of them could come up with in five hours.

"Well obviously they should go as a pirate and his princess. Like mom and Killian.”

(They get more candy than they know what to do with, everyone who answers the door and sees the mini me’s all dressed up like their parents melts on the spot.)


	2. role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Lol, okay, I got one: Snowing dresses up as animated Captain Hook and Tink, Captain Swan dresses up as animated Prince Charming and Snow White. Happy Halloween!

 

"You have to be joking."

Emma looks up at the disbelief in Killian’s voice, following his line of sight and promptly choking on her drink.

David is wearing a fake mustache. And a wig. And a huge floppy hat. And did she mention the mustache?

It’s perfect. There’s not a detail missing, right down to the white socks and the feather in the hat.

She’s already laughing, tears leaking from her eyes as she tries to decide which is funnier. Her father dressed as Disney’s (highly inaccurate) Captain Hook, or Killian’s horrified expression.

Mary Margaret walks in a second later, and Emma gives up any attempt to retain her dignity and dissolves into giggles, clutching at her own Captain Hook for support. Because her mother is dressed as Tinkerbell and it’s just about all she’s ever wanted from life.

"Look’s like you had the same idea as we did." David remarks as he strolls towards them, narrowed eyes traveling over Killian’s very clear mockery of his own fictional persona. Cape and all.

"Emma, you look lovely."

Emma manages to get control of herself and stand semi upright, smoothing her hands over the soft fabric of her dress. Her Snow White dress. Yes they went there. Matching Snow White and Prince Charming costumes, the perfect mix of cute and sarcastic.

"Thanks Dad." She grabs his arm, looks him in the eyes and says as seriously as she can. "No, really, _thank you_.”

That’s what sets David off, and then they’re all laughing, ridiculously, obnoxiously loud, and she’s sure they all look like idiots but Emma can’t remember ever loving her family more.

She makes a mental note to take as many pictures as she possibly can tonight because this is just about the best thing that has ever happened and it needs to be immortalized forever. (For blackmail purposes, amongst other things.)

It gets weird later when Killian and Emma hole themselves up in a corner and start making out, only for Emma to realize that she’s dressed as her mother kissing her boyfriend who’s dressed as her father.

(They see David and Mary getting pretty hot and heavy still in costume an hour later and if seeing her mother necking a pirate with a curly mustache won’t scar her for life she’s not sure what will.)


End file.
